Returning Home
by WiseSilver
Summary: KS Xover. This is the story of Akira, The Satou Organization and their fight to return home after the events of the Morning Wars. This will include crossovers with Halo, Starwars, Mass Effect and several other stories and games. Rated T for safety. New stories as inspired and requested!
1. The Morning Wars

The Mornings Wars was a conflict that at one point consumed a good portion of Japan. Its two main participants were the Setou Organization and The Satou Orgainzation. Both were known by very different names during the war. The Anti-Feminists and the Feminist Movement. Though what the two actually fought over is still a mystery to many.

The War was devastating to the cities that it took place in, casualties numbered in the thousands on both sides, and to this day it is unknown the number of civilians caught in the near continuous covert warfare that took place between the two sides.

The war was finally brought to an end when the leader of the Setou organization Kenji Setou activated an experimental weapon that would erase their dimensional memory and reset the lives of all those who lived through the war, hoping that in destroying themselves they would bring the Feminists along with them.

But what he did not expect was that his second in command had been compromised by the Satou Organization and had revealed his plans to Akira Satou, the leader of the aforementioned Feminist Movement. Launching an all out attack on the Setou Organization Headquarters the climax of the Morning Wars was upon them.

Thousands clashed in the small city in southern Japan where entire city blocks were wiped from existence from the use of the heavy weapons employed by both sides. Eventually the war came to a head when Akira Satou and Kenji Setou went head to head within the depths of his Underground HQ. With the clock ticking down Kenji assumed victory was his, Akira Satou was unable to bypass his defenses and the final seconds of the war went by in silence as the weapon activated. The two sides fought viciously knowing that this would be the battle that won the long fought war.

But to the surprise of Kenji Setou, Akira Satou merely smiled and waited for it to activate and to his despair Akira Satou revealed to him that before his second in command was discovered he placed a virus within the weapon, causing it to fulfill its function but with the one exclusion that the Satou Organization would survive the dimensional warp and exist as strong as ever in the reset world.

As the Weapon detonated Kenji tried to deactivate it but failed as Akira Satou held him back.

To this day the war is all but unknown to the world as its effects have been erased from time. Only the far reaching Satou Organization is aware of its occurrence, always vigilant so that another war would never take place again.


	2. The Flood

The Flood - A KS X Halo

25 Years after the Human Covenant War.

10 Years after the events of The Morning War. (Refer to Notes; The Morning War)

4 Hours before the return to Present time.

Akira Satou leaned back against the bulkhead. Her eyes closed as she mentaly reviewed the last ten years. How they had appeared in the future instead of in the past. How they had rebuild the Satou Organization in the hopes of returning to their own time. Their biggest obstacle had been rebuilding the Dimensional Flux Generator. They had no schematics, only memory. And so ten long years have been spent in research and development while acting as a mercenary group. They had built up their arms and revamped their technology with that of the times of the day. Stealing both from the UNSC and the Covenant. After five years they had their first breakthrough, and had begun construction of the device on their small spacestatioon headquarters. But the final peice of technology they needed neither the UNSC nor the Covenant had. But... The Forerunners did. So they started their final project to discover a Forerunner cache.

It was just over a couple of weeks ago that this world had been discovered. Running on just hints and rumors they had discovered a Forerunner world that was untouched by any of the major civilizations. Akira had immediately ordered their small battle group of frigates and destroyers to the uncharted system. She had remained behind to cover up their tracks, they were too close to allow one of the two major powers in this reality to figure out what they were up too. She had only come when it was reported by her top researcher Mayumi Kato that the tech they needed to complete the DFG was held within the Forerunner facility. She felt the dropship vibrate as it landed and with a grim smile she stood.

"I am coming Lilly..." Akira watched as the hatch opened and a small platoon of operatives stood at the ready. She walked out into the morning light of this unnamed world. Her blond air caressing her face. Her red eyes glowing slightly from determination. She was ready, they were ready. In just a few hours they were finally going home.

"Sit Rep?" Akira asked the nearest operative. Who nodded and strode up to walk beside her.

"Mayumi is certain that the Tech can be reverse engineered within the next two hours and installed anc the device completed by Noon Local time." Akira nodded and let out a breath of relief.

"Good, Tell her I will be coming down shortly. Is there anything else i should be aware of?" She tossed a look at the young operative, who much like her was far older than she appeared. At least mentally and memory wise.

"There have been strange reports coming in from the lower levels ma'am. Several squards have yet to report back in, we have sent more after them. Why security is even tighter than you would except." Akira stopped. This was a Forerunner world and while knoweldge of what that meant was common, her operatives have come upon more than one disturbing report on something called... The Flood. These things were almost always found on Forerunner wordls. Akira placed her hand to her headset,

"Captain Kasura, come in!" She would be lying if she wasn't afraid that they might have bitten off more than they could chew.

"Yes, Commander Saotu?"

"I want all available forces on the ground. I want this facility a flipping fortress. Also I want the Shadow positioned in low orbit incase we need close in air support." Akira entered the command center and ordered the surrounding area brought up on the Holo-table.

"Yes, Ma'am. They will be landing at the designated landing zones within the next thrity minutes. Bringing the Shadow down as we speak." Akira nodded and looked over the map. They were set up in the central facility, in the center of a series of mountains, Three defensive postions have been set up along the various passes that lead towards the base. The base being the final bulwak against any enemy forces. She sighed and hoped she was wrong.

With a nod Akira marched back out of the command center and was headed towards the elevators that led into the central labs. She looked up and saw the Shadow, a meduim sized Firgate and her Flagship hanging high above, taking up a large amount of the sky. She couldn't help but smile as she watched hundreds of drop ships bringing in her army of assassians and trained warriors. Soon they would be going home, to a world of peace. where she will have her sister again..

"We are *Static* Fire! I rep- *Static* Heavy fire!" Akira's hand shot to her headset and turned to one of the nearby operatives.

"What the hell is going on?!" Another woman in the same black armor run up to them, panting.

"Commander! We are getting reports of our outposts coming under fire by.. Something" Akira paled.

3 Hours until return to Present time.

Akira stood in the center of the sniper tower that covered the Southern outpost, one of the many defensive positions taken by her operatives. What she saw chilled her to the bone, more than Kenji and his scorched earth tactics had ever done. For as far as the eye could see, a mass of sickly green covered the plains below her. The rumbling mass marching ever towards her. The same scene she knew was being repeated in all directions, She looked up and watched as millions of Flood swarmers fought with her air forces, The Shadow hanging in low orbit, its guns firing nonstop into the hordes that steadily marched foward, a unstoppable Flood. She looked down adn watched her forces firing into the flood, great tenticals wrapping themselves over the walls and grabbing her people, combat forms jumping into the courtyard and attacking everything in sight before being put down. She honestly didn't know how long they could hold agaisnt such tactics. She was a trained assassian, a leader among assassians not a militarty general, desipte her title of Commander. Alround her women in black armor fired into them, lasers and bullets rained down upon thew Flood but still they came, Akira wathed in horror as the gate holding them back was suddenly torn asunder, dozens of her people were torn to shreds by the massive tank form that blasted its way through, dozens of whip like arms cutting her people to shreds. She watched as a platton of Heavies. Operatives in mech like battle armor that could withstand a tank shell.

"All forces pull back to Defensive point Beta." She turned and left with the rest of her forces, as they climbed into their vechicles and drove up the pass, dozens staying behind by choice to hold off the hord as their remaining forces retreated.

"Mayumi, give me some good news!" Akira shouted over the comms. Static filled it for a second.

"Akira, we are almost finished adabting the Forerunner device into the DFG, but it will take a couple more hours to configure and program it correctly. This tech is amazing but its overpowered. We are having to recalibrate it to our systems." Akira nodded grimly. Shit...

1 Hour and 30 Minutes until Return to Present.

"Damn it!" Akira shouted as a combat form landed right next to her, she shot it three times with her pistol, taking our both its legs and its head. The second positons were quickly becoming overrun, and ther battle for the ari was going badly. She rushed towards another combat form, her katana gleaming in the smoky sunlight, as she cut it in half. All around her her forces were fighting for their lives. She watched as a woman she had fought beside for most of the Morning Wars was flung over the walls, her screams cutting off suddenly. Akira launched herself forward, tears streaming down her face hr usual cool persona long gone.

A loud boom filled the air, causing her to look up. Akira lloked in dispair as the Shadow lurched to the side and her eyes widened as a huge mass hit the firgate in the side, large tentacles branching out and holding it to the hull.

"Captian Kasura come in! What's the situation?!" She waited for the captian to respond, retreating behind the lines as her forces fought with the Flood.

"Commander the Flood have boraded *Gunfire* The Shadow. We are trying to repel them *Screams* But their are just too many of them!" Akira looked up as another pod lachted onto her flagship.

"Akira... We can't hold the ship and we can't let the Flood gain hold of it..."

"Kasura what ar-"

"Akira... I will see you back home." The line went dead and Akira watched as the Shadow suddenly lauched forward, her engines glowing a brillant blue as she accelerated. Akira watched in cold detachment as the ship disappeared into the horizon. A few minutes later, the sky was lit up by another sun and the earth quaked under the force of the detonated cores... Akira sighed and ordered the final retreat to the main complex.

30 Minutes until the return to Present time.

Akira fired into the horde, shoulder to shoulder with hundreds of other operatives, their bloodied black armor shining in the sunlight, It was almost noon. Akira cried in anger as thousands of Flood forms were cut to ribbons but still they came, their wails and shrieks filled the air, which was clogged by smoke and ash. They had fallen back to the main complex and she knew that they wouldnt hgold out much longer. This was proven when the wall beneath her feet suddenly exploded, sending her flying.

10 Minutes until the Return to Present time.

"Mayumi You better have good news for me" Akira span and cut another combat form down, and cried out as she watched another companion pulled down by a swarm of infection forms.

"We are almost down Akira, Just hold out a little longer and we will be back home!" Akira rushed forward in the hopes of saving the women but pulled back as she watched in horror as a former ally turn into a gross deadly green combat form.

"By all the gods, I hope we can..." She fired her pistol into the combat form and was nearly killed by a falling combat form when it was blasted out of the air by a shotgun blast. The fighting was everywhere now. All over the faciilty, thousands fought and thousands died. She looked out at the smoke rising and the flshes of light that shone off the clouds. The sky was black from the constant warfare over the last several hours. Akira sighed and yelled charging forwrd, dozens following her.

Akira Stumbled, Her vision blury as she heard the screams all around her, she looked to one side and watched as three operatives were thrown into a wall, infection forms swarming them. She looked to the other side and watched as two other operatives were slaughtered by combat forms.

Tears fell down her face and she looked forward, A massive tank form swatting her people aside, heading straight for her. She cried out and ran forward, ignorning the injury to her leg. She fired into it, its shriek filling her mind.

"Akira *Static* Akira come in!" Akira dodged a blow, her sword cutting off half the beast's claw. She grunted into the comm, which execpt for priority messages had been turned off so she wouldn't have to listen to the screams and calls for help. She cursed the fact that the damned device was too big to move again, they could have just left. But she shoved the thought aside and returned to the fight with the Tank form, whcih was trying to get past her to the doors which led to the lower levels.

"The final colabrations are done! *Gunfire* We are about to launch it. Just a minute or so left!" Akira took a deep breath, hope flaring in her chest as she jumped into the Tank form, her sword burying itself into the things chest. It knocked her back in realitation.

Akira went in and out, her vision blury.. She looked up and saw the tank form approuching.

"Firing in ten seconds!" Her comm blared. It was almost over... She just had to survive. She fired into the beast with her pistol. It towered over her as it lumbered closer. She fired against, replacing the clip.

"Five!"

Akira tried to inch back, firing into the tank form again.

"Four"

It shireked and tried to grab onto her.

"Three!"

Akira screamed as it brought its hoof down on her leg pinning her.

"Two!"

She looked up into its face, its tentacles blaring... "_The grave has opened and I welcome you..." _

"One!"

Akira stared up as its other hoof took up her view...

"Firing"

"_Home..." _

Its hoof fell as the world went white...


	3. Return of the Feminists!

The Return of the Feminists - KS x Starwars

11 Years after the End of the Morning War

6 Months after the Battle of the Flood

Planet Mayumi

Akira sat back in the command chair, her view of space was unparalleled. She watched as her Bridge crew walked calmly back in forth, speaking to each other softly as they ran the everyday operations of the ship. She looked out the view port of the Shadow, her flagship. Compared to many of her other ships it was smaller but it had agility and a now not so experimental stealth drive. They were in high orbit over the planet they had transited onto when the Dimensional Flux Generator fired. According to her lead scientist Mayumi, whom the planet was named after for her work in what was now considered the Halo universe, the Flood during their assault on the DFG had damaged it, sending them not into the future but rather into a whole new universe.

Akira sighed just at the thought of it all. Their paid vacation was not going to happen anytime soon, she thought as she watched the orbiting fleet form up around the Shadow. The planet they had arrived on appeared to be some kind of junkyard world. Filled with the hulls of ships and space stations. Many of which now orbited the planet. When they had arrived they arrived with all their tech and gear from the past universe, another glitch from the Flood, if not a welcomed one. With their tech they had managed to bring many of the ships to working order within a couple of weeks. Another lucky break upon their entrance to this new universe was that their old fleet had been found in orbit still manned by their crews, including the Shadow. Thus they had instant access to space and their search of the system was under way.

There were only two hitches in their current predicament. The first was that while they had the schematic for the DFG, they did not have the parts to rebuild it, again. They had hoped to find the tech on the junkyard planet but to their dismay this universe used completely different technology from their own, it all appeared to be Ion based, instead of nuclear based. This meant that they were stuck here until Mayumi and her team managed to figure out another way to build it the damned device.

Akira sighed as she thought of the second issue. The Flood.

13 Years since the end of the Morning War

2 years and five months since the second activation of the DFG

Calvaut System

This was the second planet they have had to Glass since leaving the Satou System, their base of operations. They had a total of ten system, thirty planets and six client races under their command now. The planet below boiled under their assault as Turbo Laser cannons and Plasma Torpedoes burned through its atmosphere. Another client race lost to the Flood.

They had feared the Flood might somehow have come with them into this new universe and they had found proof about a year and a half ago while surveying a nearby system. What they had found was a small Flood fleet orbiting the planet. They had quickly defeated the Flood fleet only to find that the planet was already lost.

Akira was afraid of how far they had spread in this universe but with this being only the second planet in the two years since coming here, she had hope that they were weakened. The Flood didn't seem to be organized so even with the conquered planets it seemed that a Gravemind hasn't been formed yet.

She turned to the Holotable and checked the fleet formation, over a hundred ships were in orbit. All sported the strange boat like designs that existed in this universe. All armed with turbo lasers and proton torpedoes, but backed by MACannons and Phase lasers stolen from the Covenant. And all the ships sported Plasma Shielding.

Akira sent out the order for the Fleet to break orbit, the planet was thoroughly destroyed, as evidenced by the suddenly cracks in the Tectonic plates. She hadn't planed on becoming the leader of a multi-planet organization. Leading half a dozen sentient species into space beside her. Then again, she thought to her self as she brushed the blond hair from her eyes, she certainly hadn't planed on the Flood or once again appearing in a new reality. Their next destination was a star cluster that was labeled the Yavin System by the old Starcharts found on some of the still active computers of the ancient planet that was their HQ.

"All ships prepare for Jump to the Yavin System on my mark!" Akira ordered, acknowledgments filtered through the comms.

"Mark!" She watched as the familiar Slipspace portal opened before her, hundreds of such portals opening all around her ship as her fleet jumped with her.

Yavin System, Yavin IV, Rebel Base

Two years before the Battle for Yavin and destruction of the first Deathstar.

Mon Mothma glided through the halls of the newly constructed base, the Alliance to Restore the Republic had only recently been signed, after the death of the young Jedi who saved them from the wrath of the Emperor. She had been called to the command center after an alert had been issued throughout the base.

"What appears to be the issue, General?" The Rebel General from Naboo saluted Mon Mothma as she glided into the room in her normal white attire.

"Ma'am, a fleet of one hundred unknown vessels has entered the system. Our early warning beacons never picked them up. They simply... Appeared." The man tuned to the Holotable that showed the entire system for them to see. And sure enough, a fleet orbited Stroiketcy, the comet on the far side of the System.

"Do we know their intentions? Are they Imperials?" She asked worriedly. The Alliance was new, their forces weak compared to the uncountable hordes the Empire could unleash. The General simply shook his head in the negative.

"No ma'am, they don't have any of the standard IFFs, and from what our scanners can tell, they are simply surveying the system. They don't appear to know we are here."

This startled the normally calm Senator. Who could these new comers be...

In Orbit of The Comet Stroiketcy

Her red eyes gleamed in the soft lighting of the Bridge. Akira looked over the reports coming in from the surveyors. The system was made up of one star and three planets. One of which was a gas gaint with three garden worlds. They were in orbit of the a plaent sized comet which Akira thought was perfect for a mining operation, the amount of titanium detected would be useful later. She felt a tap on her shoulder, Captain Kasura stood at attention behind her. Akira smiled and once more brushed her hair from her face.

"At ease Captain, what do you have for me?" Akira raised an eyebrow. Kasura nodded and relaxed, handing over a holopad.

"Commander, we are picking up signals from a moon orbiting Yavin Prime. They appear to be long range scanners." The Captain turned and brought up the system on the Holotable. The Gas Giant was brought up along with it's twenty seven moons. Three of which were highlighted.

"It appears that several long rang scanners are in orbit of the moon, Yavin IV. We might very well encounter some type of outpost, since we aren't picking up another signals from the moon." Akira nodded at the assessment and brought the moon up on display.

"Have the fleet break our current orbit and make way for Yavin, this could be worth investigating. If whoever they are turn out to be hostile..." She turns to the Captain, who in reality was more of a Admiral, who nods to her orders.

Yavin IV

Mon Mothma was not one to be nervous, but after being alerted to the fleet's movements she couldn't help but feel her hands moisten from fear. Whoever they were could easily destroy the base, in which more than a little of the Alliance's forces were held. She moved to the staging ground, where hundreds of soldiers and technicians run too and fro making ready for battle. Her two bodyguards walked behind her, their clinking boots barely audible over the den. She stepped outside, where the forms of dozens of fighters and bombers lifted off and headed for orbit, but she knew it would be too little and two late, already their long range communications were jammed and contact with the long range scanners were lost.

"Ma'am, we have a commincae from the orbiting fleet..." The officer monotoned as he held out a Holopad. Mon Mathma nodded and took it, watching as it hovered from her hand and floated out to just before her face. She straightened her robes as she prepared herself for the first contact. The hovering Holopad beeped twice as it made connection, and suddenly before her stood a blond haired woman, in a black uniform like armor. She wasn't tall but she wasn't stout either, a confident smirk graced her masculine feature. But Mon Mothma had to admit the most intimidating feature was the woman's red eyes, which in the form of a Hologram glowed slightly. She stood their in silence as the woman looked her up and down before speaking.

"I am Akira Satou of the Satou Federation..." The woman gave a slight bow before continuing, "I wish no harm to you but if you attack we will not hesitate to label you enemies and act as such." Mon Mothma shivered as she swore those red eyes just flashed. She bowed in return before responding, thinking to herself to always act in accordance with those she is dealing with.

"I am Senator Mon Mothma, leader of the Rebel Alliance. We wish you no harm, we merely are prepared to defend ourselves." She watched as the woman named Akira nods and glances to the right for a few moments before continuing.

"Well as you appear to be friendly, I ask permission to land and speak with you in person. I've always hated using Holopads for important meetings." Mon Mothma nodded as the woman chuckled. She quickly gave the woman the affirmative.

In Low Orbit of Yavin IV

Akira hit the side of the Falcon transport with her fist, giving the signal to the pilots that they were clear to take off. She looked around at her honor guard. All women in their standard black armor, the only difference from a couple of years ago was the glowing relays of the Plasma Shielding. Each wore a black helmet which had glowing red eye slits, made to imitate her own red eyes. They were armed with standard assault rifles, plasma rifles, high caliber pistols and plasma katanas. She felt the transport lift off from the hanger and it's descent into the plants atmosphere. She checked the radio to ensure that her escort was with them, to find that not only was her escort joining her but two frigates were entering the atmosphere in conjunction. The fears of the Flood existing had made her followers downright fearful of low security. Akira was certain that it made quite the impression on the beings below.

Finally they came to a landing in what she was told was the central operating grounds of the base, her two escort gunships hovering overhead. The landing ramp lowered and she waited for her eight honor guards to march off and form ranks on either side of the landing ramp. Akira stood and brushed off her armor like suit as was her habit.

"Help me to get through this Lilly..." Akira prayed as she walked into the unknown.

Rebel Base, Yavin IV

Mon Mothma was more than a little intimated by the display of power, several flights of strange bulky fighters had flown over head, as two large battleships plowed through the lower atmosphere, she didn't recognize the design but she knew they were made for war. Finally a transport flanked by two large gunship like fighters landed in the center of the staging grounds. Once more the designs eluded her but she watched as the transport hovered for a moment before turning it's backside to her forces, a landing ramp slowing coming down. She watched as the rebel soldiers raised their blaster rifles. She straightened out her dress as eight heavily armored beings march down and form ranks at the bottom of the ramp. She stepped forward as the figure from before, the woman named Akira, stepped out of the shadows of the transport and walked down the ramp, her armor more natural looking them the powerful looking that her guards wore. Mon Mothma stepped forward...

Two years later, Shortly before the battle of Yavin.

Another four years have passed, Akira thought as she marched onto the Bridge of the Shadow, since they have arrived in this reality. They were now allies with the Rebel Alliance. In support for them finding the technology need to create the DFG, the Satou Federation would support the Alliance when they needed the most. Though since then, her forces hadn't seen as much action as she thought they would have. The Rebels were patient and she could respect that, it gave her more time to move through the galaxy unnoticed by the Empire. Akira looked out into space, they had managed to once more piece together the DFG, but they were still missing several key components. The uranium needed to create the Phase core was very rare in this reality, so they were hoping to find something that could replace it. But they had yet to come up with anything. Akira was getting closer and closer to ordering a raid on a Imperial research lab or base to try and discover if the Empire had created something similar. That was until a distress beacon had been picked up in the Yavin System. Akira wasn't fully aware of the Rebels movements and neither did she wish to be, all of their resources were once more meant to bring a fully functioning DFG into existence so they can finally return home.

"Do we have any idea why the beacon was lit?" Akira asked her intel officer. She was a pretty young woman, with deep black hair and wearing the normal black officers uniform.

"No Ma'am, we do not, though it was a class four beacon. Meaning that heavy assistance is requested." The intelligence officer looked over at Akira who sighed and nodded.

"Open a fleet wide communicae." She waits as the Comms officer gives her the thumbs up.

"This is Captain Commander Akira Satou. We have received a Class Four distress beacon from the Rebel Alliance main base on Yavin IV. All fleets prepare for Slipspace jump. We are moving out." She nods to the Comms officer. And moves to the command chair, directly behind the Captain's platform. She could hear Captain Kasura giving orders to the fleets. Akira looked over the holo screen before her, she had three fleets capable of moving in to support the Rebels. Just over three hundred ships. Hopefully they would be enough.

Battle of Yavin, High Orbit over Yavin IV

Mon Mothma watched as the command center dissolved into chaos, an unknown enemy had appeared on the scanners just over four hours ago, a massive fleet of two thousand ship had come into the system. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were organic in their shape and actions, like some kind of hive mind. The small Rebel fleet had moved in to engage just over two hours ago. It was only a collection of frigates and cruisers that had been donated by the Satou Federation over the years. And they went to work. But it had been like trying to stop a roaring fire or a flood.

But what had sent the command center into chaos wasn't this strange enemy, which was falling before their lasers and plasma like sheep to a slaughter, it was the arrival of a Imperial fleet, along with the largest space station they had ever seen. It wasn't long before the three Fleets dissolved into chaos.

Mon Mothma was more than a little relieved, this new enemy had deserted it focus on Yavin IV, they had stopped trying to invade the orbit and had instead headed straight for the space station. Which she had only recently gotten intel about from Princess Leia and her motley crew. The Death Star was a work of pure terror with very few weaknesses, one that could destroy an entire planet. But what made things worse was the fleet of twenty Star Destroyers, which were formed up in a defensive circle around it.

Just inside the Yavin System

Akira stood on the Bridge of the Shadow, only seconds away from the drop into realspace she had three hundred and thirty four ships ready for battle, ranging from cruisers to destroyers all the way up to the massive leviathans that made up the heavy fist of her fleets. But she wasn't prepared for what she witnessed when the fleets came out of Slipspace. Before her was a star system flung into chaos. On one side, Yavin IV was a mess of flashes as Flood carriers clashed with Rebel frigates and on the other side of the Gas Giant Yavin Prime was the largest damn Space station she had seen since a Halo. She watched as the Flood fleet opened fire on the Imperial forces, great stingers and Flood pods flung past a variable storm of turbo laser fire and proton torpedoes. She cursed to herself, this situation was out of control and she knew that the Flood was after that space station. She watched in frustration as several of the Flood pods connected with it and she knew that it had to go.

"Akira!" She turned to a newly activated holo screen. Mayumi stood there before her.

"What do you have for me Mayumi, I'm kinda busy at the moment." She watched as the fleets moved to engage the Flood.

"It's important. We just got the schematics for that Space station, aka The Death Star." Akira nodded for her to go on.

"It's power core, if we can take control of it and hook the DFG into it, I think I can synthesize the energy signatures needed to fire it." Akira blinked and groaned.

"Damn it. The Flood just landed on the station." Mayumi sighed and nodded.

"It's our best chance, Akira. We could go home today." Akira nodded in understanding.

"I want you and your team ready to go, I'll be moving in the fleets to engage it and board it. This is a one way trip, Mayumi." The hologram cut off with a nod. Akira gritted her teeth and walked forward.

"Open up a fleet wide comm. All fleets, this is our ticket home. First fleet engage and repel the Flood from that space station. Second fleet engage and move the Imperial fleet out of position. Third fleet, you're with me, we will engage and board that Space station. I want it's command center and it's power relays under our control. No matter the cost." She stood at the view port, her arms crossed behind her as her fleets accelerated.

First Fleet

The first fleet came out of a pinpoint jump right at the central flank of the Flood fleets. They charged their main weapons as the flood turned to them, and with a coordinated timer, the full might of one hundred MAcannons and Plasma torpedoes fired into space, creating a pillar of fire and metal the size of four planets lined up side by side. The first two ranks of Flood ships fell in a blaze, but that was only a fraction of their forces which broke off from their fight with the Imperial fleet and engaged the First fleet. It's commanding officer ordered a fire at will just as all their fighters were launched into space. Nearly a thousand fighters launched from their carriers and their blue plasma engines lit up space with thousands of small stars as they intercepted the flood flyers and carriers which flung them selves forward with blasts of matter from each flap of their massive wings. The battle of the First fleet began, in fire and the cries of the dead and dying.

Second Fleet

The second fleet was closer to the Imperial fleet and thus didn't need to do the flashy pinpoint jump their sisters in the First fleet preformed. They put their reactors at full power and soared towards their target, all they had too do was open a hole in the Imperial lines. They only had twenty Cruiser class battle ships and thrifty frigate class. But they had powerful shields and thick armor. So the commander of the Second fleet ordered all out barrage of MACannons and Torpedoes. But to his surprise the Imperial fleet split into two and moved to engage the Second fleet, thousands of fighters poured forth and engaged them. Lasers and plasma filled the orbit around Yavin Prime as Federation and Imperial lives were literally burned from existence.

The Death Star

Akira jumped off the landing craft and ducked behind a portable plasma shield as laser fire flew at them from all sides. The Third fleet had moved in, thousands of landing crafts and fighters connected to the hull of the space station, intent on taking all their hangers and landing bays, so they could safely land the invasion forces and the science teams. Once that was completed they would push inward and take control of the power relays and the command center, then all they had to do was hold out against the imperial forces and the flood.

Akira fired into the mass of stormtroopers, which charged forward mindlessly into the Organization forces, who tore them apart with plasma and laser. She pulled a operative back just as a laser bolt from a near by turret shot through where she was before. Akira grunted, they had been through worse, the horrid moments of the battle with the flood filled her mind. And so she fought, shoulder to shoulder with her sisters in arms. This was their chance, they had been tricked before, overwhelmed by the flood but today. They would go home. Finally.

Death Star Control Center

One hour later

Blaster fire filled the air as green smog poured from the vents, screams could be heard, of the dead and dying as the green life forms surged forward. But they feel before his might, he would not allow the Death Star to fall, his Master had ordered it. Red light flared and with a wave of his hands these abominations were flung aside. He slashed behind him, sensing the sickly aura of this parasites. The Force trembled at this most unnatural presence that filled his BattleStation. But he would not be bested now. And thus he would destroy them all, he would devour them in his rage and show them what hate truly was.

Akira and her forces charged forward, their plasma katanas leading the way. Before them both Flood and Imperials fell without mercy. The once brightly lit hall ways were now dimmed by green spores and smog. She shuddered in disgust. They were close to the command center, they already controlled the power relays and Mayumi was already prepping the station for it's new role. All they had to do was detonate the power core. And to do that they needed to control the command center until the DFG was fully integrated.

She cut a Pure form down with her plasma katana and came to the blastdoor. All that was holding them from the command center. She nodded to one of her operatives, who pulled out a detonation pack and stuck it to the door. She watched as the fifty woman squad held back the unstoppable Flood. Within moments the door was engulfed in a wave of plasma. Giving them access, they rushed in as a back up blast door began to fall. She pushed operative after operative through as she fired fired into the horde. Finally she ducked beneath the closing door and was met with a massacre. The command center was four tiered and on each tier but the fourth, battle raged between the Imperials and the Flood. And in the center of the gang way leading to the final tier was a massive figure in black, his cloak bellowing around him as his laser sword cut the flood down with impunity. She growled and ordered her forces onward, glad too see more of her operatives pouring from one of the other four entrances.

"Mayumi, where is the control terminal for the Core?!" Akira yelled into the comms as she punched a storm trooper in the face before pulling out her pistol and blowing his brains out. She fired into a flood form just as it tore one of her operatives in glad, using the operative's upper body as a cudgel to bash a stormtrooper off the second tier.

"Akira, you have to get to the top tier, the terminal is there. Just hold that position. Give me twenty more minutes." Akira cursed as she looked up at the black figure single handily holding back the Flood swarm. She nodded to the squads around her, who picked up their rifles and began giving her covering fire, they moved as one as she dashed forward, her plasma katana held out before her. She charges into the flood, spinning as she cuts them down around her, plasma and laser fire cutting down those that she couldn't reach or react to in time. She rushed up the ramp to the fourth tier her forces leaving the strange behemoth of a warrior to their leader. She saw her opening as a flood form tackled the man from behind causing him to stumble, she rushed forward, her pistol raised and fired.

To her amazement the flood form was suddenly blasted off the man's shoulders and her tow shots where deflected by the strange laser sword he wielded. The man stood up straight. His mask a strange design close to that of the imperial soldiers. But Akira couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of fear as the man looked at her.

"I sense the Force in you..." The man growled out in a rough deep mechanical voice. Akira raised her sword as she prepared to fight the monster of a man. She knew what the Force was but didn't really care, it wasn't applicable to her.

"You are in my way. I'll let you live if you walk away now" Akira smirked at him, his posture changing to one of anger at her words.

"Foolish woman. I am Darth Vader, you have no idea who you face." Maybe she didn't but that hasn't stopped her before. She attacked, her sword swinging at his legs, but only for him to jump inhumanly high and land fully on the fourth tier. She growled under her breath.

"Why can't anything ever be easy..." She dashed up the ramp and span around, whipping her sword into his face, only for him to block and strike back. Luckily her plasma katana could stand up to his laser sword. They dueled back in forth, sparks filling the air as their two energy swords clashed against one another. She rolled under his slash and brought up her sword, taking off one of his hands. Only to be amazed by the fact it was mechanical.

"What are you?!" She gasped as she was suddenly blown backwards into a computer terminal. The man stayed silent as he marched towards her, his heavy breathing breaking over the din of battle. She pushed her self forward and went into a defensive position. When her comm came to life.

"Akira, almost ready. Everything here is secure, it seems that the Flood is focusing on something else." Akira gasps as the light saber cuts through her armor just around her elbow.

"Mayumi, put my damn *pauses to roll* HUD. And what do you *cuts off as the two lock blades* they are focused elsewhere?!" She glares up at the emotionless mask as a triangle appears in her vision off to the side. The sparks blinding them both of what was going on around them, never noticing that four giant tentacles break their way through the metal walls and being to grab operatives and stormtroopers alike.

"I think they are converging on your location. Akira. We are ago, everything is ready, the power relays are fully calibrated. All you have to do is fire the main weapon, the commands on at the terminal I highlighted." Akira cursed inwardly as she tried to overpower the bastard, only for her armor to begin to malfunction from the strain. Suddenly Vader is pulled into the air by a massive tentacle. She gapes up at it, as a sour laughter fills the room.

"From beyond we came, the grave holds no bars..."

Akira gasps and rushes forward, if she can get to the terminal! Suddenly she heard a cry and that damn bastard lands in front of her.

"I shall not allow you to do as you please" Each word coming out strained as she looked at his dented and busted armor. She charges forward, the Graveminds dark cackling filling the room as the flood swarms.

"Your will would erase us, our will would have us one!" Akira ducked under a swing and watched as a Tank form stomps up the ramp, it's tentacles blaring.

"Damn it, not again!" She charges into Vader's arms, causing him to gasp and tumble down into the Tank form. She watches as he twists in mid fall and cut the Tank form in half with his Light saber. She takes that moment to run to the terminal. Only for her to get wrenched back, she cries out as she is suddenly lifted into the air above the terminal. Her throat on fire as if she was being choked, she stares down at the black figure, slowly moving forward, his handless stump pointed towards her. She tries to speak but no air can escape.

"It has been *gasps* A long time since *gasps* Someone has angered me in such a way..."

Her vision begins to go dark as she tries to his the screen behind her with her foot, only a little further.

The dark figure fills her vision, his glowing red energy blade right at her neck.

"Now know the full power of the Dark Side..."

She could feel the heat against her neck. But to her surprise she is pushed slightly back by him, her foot hitting the screen. Suddenly all the screens come to life. Mayumi's voice cracked over the comms.

"That was it, activating!"

"We shall not be barred! We shall take you into the grave!"

Akira smiles, the sounds dimming around her, the screams of falling soldiers, the hiss of the light saber at her thought, the angry cries of the flood. All of it drowned out as she thought of finally seeing Lilly once more...


End file.
